This is a clinical trial of pergolide mesylate in patients with prolactin secreting pituitary tumors who have had a previous trial of bromocriotine that was ineffective in decreasing serum prolactin levels. The trial requires tests before, during and after daily administration of pergolide for one year. These tests are needed to determine any side effects, prolactin levels, and tumor size.